


Watch What You Say

by markilpier



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fiona - Freeform, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Mention of Handsome Jack - Freeform, Other, Someone dies, Tales from the Borderlands, and here it is, at 2am, cause they couldn't keep their mouth shut, hahaha this was fun to write, i had this idea randomly, it is now later, of strangulation, rhys - Freeform, simple small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markilpier/pseuds/markilpier
Summary: Fiona and Rhys are hanging out and she brings up a conversation that doesn't end well.





	Watch What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and sweet but i had to get it down and now i hope you guys enjoy it.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

 

“W- what?”

 

“Do. You. Miss. Him?” Fiona repeated.

 

“I- I uh, what? No, pshh, of course not, he was a psychopathic killer stuck inside my head, of course I don’t-”

 

“You totally do.”

 

“Do not!” Rhys retaliated with some anger, making Fiona step back a bit. Rhys sighed. “Okay, so what if I do?”

 

“ _ Oh my God, so what if you- _ he’s crazy!”

 

“I know I know, it’s just hard! He… he was my hero for as long as I can remember, I always wanted to be like him and it’s kind of hard to just throw it all away..”

 

“He wanted to kill you Rhys. All of us too!”

 

“I know!” The cybernetic man shouted in a tone Fiona hasn’t heard before and she felt a little afraid, shutting herself up from asking any further. Rhys ran a hand through his head and closed his eyes. “He was there for so long, someone I had come to admire, in my head, always, helping and adding his two cents whenever he wanted. He had accomplished so many things, I didn’t think of any reason as to why not to listen to him than trust some stranger like you. And he’s gone now, but he won’t leave my head Fiona! I’m trying, but I can just hear his voice in the back of mind..”

 

“But you still miss him? After  _ everything _ he’s done to try and kill us?” Fiona couldn’t help the words come out but suddenly, only hurried breaths were the only thing that left her lips. Rhys had his metal hand around her throat. “R- Rhys!”

 

“I  _ know _ what he did and what he’s done, I  _ know _ he’s killed many, I  _ know everything about him  _ Fiona.” Rhys’ voice was deep, staring down at her with his grip on her neck tightening. Her hands were holding onto his wrist and trying to pull him off but his stance was firm. “What do  _ you _ know, huh? Did you learn everything about him? Was he in your head?  _ Was he your hero _ ?” He growled, pulling her off her feet and closer. She was turning pale, choking out and gasping in heaps of air as she struggled.

 

“Y- you’re turning in-- into him…” She rasped out and Rhys just chuckled.

 

“Me? Turn into someone like Jack? No… I’m  _ better _ than Jack.” His voice husked, his grip getting tighter and tighter, watching the life drain from her eyes. Fiona’s arms soon fell to her sides, her body going limp in Rhys’ hold and he let out a heartless laugh. He dropped her to the dust and smirked at the thud, brushing his hands off before reaching into his pocket to pull out his old echo eye and port. 

 

“I’m the only thing he has to survive...”

**Author's Note:**

> yep. that's it. bam swiggity damn. simple but angsty,,, i just finished it so sorry if it's sloppy or whatever.


End file.
